14 Days to Woo a Monkey
by KingOfGames001
Summary: Doctor Love will do everything he can to help his fellow brother attain the love of his beloved monkey. That shouldn't be too hard right? Short drabbles (continue for next valentines day )
1. First Day: Dress the part

Hey guys! Well I've had this idea for a while to make something similar to 12 days of Christmas except it 14 days to Valentines day. Most of these might be short because I'm going to try to write them for each day (what a big fail cuz i didn't do that for this one) till Valentines day. I hope you guys enjoy it cuz I know I will lol

Ace and Sabo's age:21 Luffy's age:20

I do not own One Piece or any of these amazing characters

* * *

Diagnosis:

_Must help freckled man court another man. This treatment will take a lot of time and consideration because the one who will be courted is no easy quarry. A very simple minded creature that needs people to knock some sense into him every now and then. Portgas D Ace, my patient, is quite similar but has his differences. I have established a 14 day agenda for my patient that he must follow and I assure him that it will work but for that to happen my patient must be willing to do anything and I mean __**anything**_

"No"

"But Ace-"

"No! I look ridiculous! I mean look at me!"

The freckled 21 year old was wearing a pink buttoned up shirt with red hearts all over it. Matching khaki shorts and burgundy loafers completed his look. Ace was the definition of a hot mess but in a good way.

"Doctor Love doesn't see anything wrong with your outfit Ace"

"Quit calling yourself Doctor Love Sabo!"

Sabo was dressed up like a doctor of course and his whole entourage was covered with cute hearts all I the color of pink, red and violet.

"Hey! You were the one asking for help remember freckles. So don't dis my methods" Sabo pouted at the fact that his brother was acting so childish. If he was going to do this he might as well have some fun at the same time right? Besides he didn't see any other opportunity where he would wear this outfit again.

"I know! I know. Sorry but do you really think this is gonna get Luffy's attention?" Ace felt embarrassed for having to wear these atrocious clothes but he also felt skeptical at the prospect of it even working.

Sabo slapped Ace's hand away from picking at his shirt and resumed with combing the freckled man's hair.

"I'm sure of it. If anything he'll start laughing but hey at least you're getting his attention right" Fixing the wild mane of hair he stepped back to check out his work." Well Doctor Love gives his stamp of approval" the blonde smiled at Ace and gave him thumbs up." Oh wait!", running to his medical bag that also had hearts all over he took out a medium sized sign and brought it over to Ace," here you go. This completes your look."

Grabbing the sign that he was handed to him Ace took a good look at it. In big bold letters the sign said:

**FREE MEAT**

"If for some reason the outfit doesn't catch his attention this will" Sabo always had a backup plan just in case.

Chuckling the freckled man had to give agree with his brother. This for sure would get Luffy's attention." Alright well I guess I'm ready" looking up at Sabo he gave him a small smile.

"You'll do fine bro don't worry. Doctor Love knows what he's doing" giving Ace a pat on his back he sent him on his way.

"Yeah yeah" smiling he waved goodbye as he left to go look for Luffy at the park.

Taking out his notepad Sabo jotted down this:

Outfit check

Hair check

Sign check

Emergency meat in Ace's pocket didn't tell him but check

"If it doesn't go according to plan its ok. It's the first day and he still has 13 more to go"

Day 1:

_It was a success. Portgas was able to grab the attention of the monkey with the help of course of the outfit, sign, and emergency meat. From what Portgas said they had a great day of eating meat and making fun of his outfit. Report more tomorrow Doctor Love signing out_ (decided to keep a journal to record results)

* * *

Most likely upload the second day with the third tomorrow


	2. Second Day: Leave him a sweet note

Here's the second day guys I'll post the third one later on cuz I have homework lol

I do not own One Piece or any of these amazing characters

* * *

Running into the house that he shared with Sanji and Zoro, Luffy ran upstairs to his room.

"Oi Luffy! You're tracking mud into the house!" The blonde curly eyed cook came out from the kitchen only to see that once again the floor was dirty. He just cleaned that floor two hours ago!

"Shishishi sorry Sanji! ," He was already in his room taking off his dirty clothes from playing flag football with Usopp and Chopper," I'll clean it later."

"You better you shitty bastard!" Blowing a gust of smoke from his mouth he knew that Luffy wouldn't clean the mess. Might as well do it later once he's done with dinner. Or better yet get the stupid marimo to do it instead. "Oi get clean for dinner it's almost ready!"

"Alright!"

Walking back to the kitchen he stopped and once again called out to Luffy. "A letter came for you today! Didn't have a name on it but it was meant for you. I left it on your desk!" If the shitty bastard was able to find it in that mountain of trash then that would be a miracle but he did his job of informing him.

"Alright thanks Sanji!"

" Yeah yeah" Finally walking back to the kitchen Sanji went back to finish preparing the food.

Luffy threw his dirty clothes at the floor and went over to his desk. He started to throw the empty chip bags, meat bones, candy wrappers and jars of gravy to the floor until he saw it. A pink envelope with his name on top of it written in cursive. Grabbing the envelope he took a whiff of it. _Smells like BBQ sauce. Mmmm BBQ_. He could already taste the juicy meat. Shaking his head he flipped the envelope and opened it. Out came the note that was within and holding it up to his face he read the following.

I love you more than meat

-A

"Huh? But meat is the best thing in the whole wide world" looking strangely at the card he shrugged his shoulders and put it in a box nearby his straw hat. He'll just show it to Nami later maybe she can explain what it meant because he was interested in to seeing how someone can love something other than meat.

"Dinner's ready you shitty bastards!" Sanji took off his kiss the cook apron and stepped out to their backyard to make sure that the stupid marimo had heard him because his food will not be wasted.

"Food!" Luffy ran out of his room already forgetting about the strange note.

* * *

"Alright step two is to leave a sweet note to your beloved. So let's get started" clapping his hands Sabo smiled towards Ace.

"You have got to be kidding me"

_**5 hours later**_

"This is the best you can come up with" looking over to Ace Sabo had to really question the man's way of wooing someone. It's a good thing he was here to help

"I told you that I was really hungry plus it's true. I do love Luffy more than meat." Ace crossed his arms over his chest. He was actually pretty confident about this one.

" Well I guess Doctor Love gives his stamp of approval" he still couldn't believe this is what freckles came up with after 5 hours of working on this," I'll send it over to his house alright? I made some food for you since you have been working hard. It's in the kitch-"

Ace was already out the door before Sabo could even finish his sentence.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes Sabo couldn't help but laugh. These two really were meant for each other. Taking one last look at it he really did approve of it since it did come from the heart.

* * *

Day 2:

_It was somewhat a success. I believe the monkey was confused with what Portgas decided to put down. According to my sources the monkey kept the letter in his special box. That has to mean something. 12 more days to go Doctor Love signing out._


	3. Third Day: Breakfast in bed

Here's the third chapter guys and sorry its super short

I do not own One Piece or any of these amazing characters

* * *

Coughing violently Sabo swiped at the air in hopes to clear the kitchen from the smoke that was trying to take over.

Cough "Well that could of gone better but it's done" He looked over at the food Ace had prepared all by himself for Luffy.

"He's not gonna eat this," Ace looked dejectedly at the disgusting things he created," I wouldn't eat it." Throwing Sanji's kiss the cook apron at the table he sat in the chair right next to it and put his head down.

"Hey don't get like that bro bro," walking over to his brother he lifted the freckled man's head," let's see what you have to offer."

On the kitchen counter there was 5 plates with food. The first was intended to be a delicious stack of pancakes but 4 out of the five were burnt to a crisp and the other hadn't cooked properly. The second dish was simple it was just toast with jelly. He still didn't know how but Ace managed to burn the jelly and it was just some black blob on crumpled toast. The third dish was scrambled eggs and to be honest they looked mostly uncooked and not really scrambled. Fourth dish was of course bacon since Luffy did love meat and they actually came out pretty good. The fifth dish was merely cereal that was starting to get soggy. All were food that Luffy was use to eating just not prepared like Sanji does it.

"I still feel it went better than we thought it would." The blonde honestly did feel that. He was ready to put out multiple fires and pay for the damage Sanji's kitchen would experience.

"You're kidding right?" Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Stop sulking freckles and hurry because around this ti-" Sabo never got to finish because all of a sudden a blur went right past him making him actually spin.

Before either one could blink they saw Luffy gobble down the whole breakfast that Ace had prepared.

"I thought I told you to put duct tape on the cracks of his door so he wouldn't be able to smell the food" Sabo couldn't have been more explicit of that part of the plan.

"I did. Lu must've of still been able to smell the food." Ace was just as surprised as Sabo.

"Well on the bright side he loved it," Sabo couldn't help but smile as he saw Luffy pat his fat belly with happiness written all over his face," so good job freckles!" He patted Ace real hard on the back.

* * *

Day 3:

_It was a total success. The monkey absolutely loved his breakfast and gave Portgas a big hug that only he knows how to give. Of course he asked for seconds and Portgas was more than gladly to make more food for his beloved. All in all it went pretty well Doctor Love signing out._

* * *

I am such a scumbag cuz I haven't updated at all in a long time but school has gotten really hectic and it's my last year so I really have to do my best. Plus on the weekend I had a huge family problem and it was just a disaster for me. But I have come up with a strategy that should help get all the chapters done before Valentines rear its beautiful head. Anyways if you guys can leave a review for 14 Days to Woo a Monkey that would be awesome :)


End file.
